The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for storing a fiber optic assembly. More specifically, the invention provides a storage tray for storing a fiber optic assembly that includes an optical isolator, a laser, and a spliced length of fiber that optically couples the isolator and laser.
Fiber optic communication systems are carrying more and more of the world""s information. Fiber optic assemblies are utilized to transmit and receive the optical signals that are carried in the optical fibers that connect the assemblies. One of these assemblies, mentioned above, includes an optical isolator, a laser, and a fiber that optically couples the isolator and laser. The assembly is installed within a terminal equipment optical shelf which houses circuit packs.
Currently there is no known method or apparatus designed for storing the optical assembly where separate storage receptacles are provided for each optical component, i.e., the isolator, laser, and coupling fiber, in a single structural storage apparatus. Currently, the optical assembly is merely stored in a container without individually supporting each component, e.g., placing the assembly into a box-type container. This storage methodology presents problems. Because each optical component is not individually supported and contained within the storage container, the components can be damaged as a result of movement of the components within the container. Additionally; because the length of fiber that couples the isolator to the laser is not positioned within its own dedicated storage receptacle, the fiber could be damaged as a result of, among other reasons, twisting, tangling, or bending of the fiber.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved apparatus and method for storing a fiber optic assembly.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus and method for storing a fiber optic assembly are provided. In one embodiment, a fiber optic assembly storage apparatus that includes a storage tray is disclosed. The storage tray has a first side and a second side where the first side defines a plurality of storage channels. The first side defines an optical component storage channel, a plurality of optical component storage cells, an optical component fiber storage channel, and a coupling fiber storage channel. The optical component fiber storage channel is disposed at a first end of the optical component storage channel and the coupling fiber storage channel interconnects the optical component storage channel and the plurality of optical component storage cells. A tray cover may also be included that is disposed on the first side of the storage tray.